


The Silky Touch of My Caresses

by lupwned



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8, Ocean's Eight
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Lou in a dress, Teasing, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupwned/pseuds/lupwned
Summary: The mysterious stranger is absolutely breathtaking in a long, black lace gown that hugs every inch of her body. Debbie's sightline unashamedly travels up the length of the tall woman's figure, and when their eyes finally meet, she feels all the blood rush from her face.“Hello Debbie.” Lou sips innocently from her own champagne glass, ignoring the way Debbie is practically drooling beside her.





	The Silky Touch of My Caresses

**Author's Note:**

> Links are in underlined text throughout. Click for full context if you're interested in seeing the inspiration for this outfit ;)
> 
> Some silly, sexy fun. Hope you enjoy :)

Five months after the heist, an envelope arrives at the New York City loft where it all began.

“You are formally invited to attend the premiere of Daphne Kluger's latest film, _The Depths_ , in New York City on October 15, 2018,” Lou reads aloud at the table where their stack of shared mail sits. “You'd think this was the Royal Wedding for Christ's sake.”

“Could be fun,” Debbie comments. “Think we can snatch something off Daphne's neck again without her noticing?”

Lou snorts. “Unlikely. I think that ship has sailed.”

“Comes with a free dinner at least.” Debbie shrugs.

“Well sign me up then,” Lou agrees with a pop of her gum. After reading over the crème colored card for a second and third time, she looks over to Debbie with a mischievous grin on her face. “I need to make a phone call.”

“Ooooh, how cryptic.” Debbie winks. “Gonna give me any clue?”

With her signature swagger in her step, Lou saunters over and traces Debbie's cheek seductively with her index finger. “Oh baby, where would the fun be in that?”

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Just hours before the premiere, Debbie stands in her bedroom in front of the full-length mirror on her wall. Mascara in hand, she puts the finishing touches on her signature smoky look. She's chosen a dark red, form-fitting dress for the event, and without the need for a disguise or alibi, she wears her long hair down in natural waves. A pair of jet-black diamonds dangle from her ears – a post-heist purchase that she simply couldn't resist – and everything about her look screams femme fatale. Admiring her reflection, she's surprisingly pleased with herself – a certified snack if she's ever seen one, and Lou is certainly in for a treat. Speaking of which...

Debbie grabs her cell phone from the bed and sends Lou a text. She hasn't seen her partner-in-love-and-crime all day, and although it's not uncommon for her to disappear for lengths of time, Debbie had at least anticipated Lou would be with her for the ride to the venue. Frustrated, she reads Lou's reply as her phone chimes with a response.

Confused, Debbie walks over to the window and looks into the street. It's not easy to surprise her – she's sneaky and spoils them any chance she gets – but Debbie is genuinely shocked by the stretch limo parked at the front door. Clutch in hand, she grabs her cell in the other and makes her way outside, greeted by the familiar, smiling face of a new-but-dear friend.

“New career choice?” Debbie teases as Constance holds the door open for her, dressed in a chauffeur's uniform. “I'm assuming Lou put you up to this?”

“No idea what you mean.” Constance sticks out her tongue playfully. Once Debbie is settled in the back seat, the door closes and they are off without another word.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

“Well aren't you a vixen in red?” Daphne greets with a laugh. They embrace and kiss each other's cheeks politely. “Where's your lady?”

“Not sure,” Debbie answers honestly. “Last I heard, she told me to meet her here. Guessing you haven't seen her?”

Daphne shakes her head while mid-sip of her glass of white wine. “Nope.”

The room fills quickly with some of Hollywood's hottest celebrities. Although Daphne tries her best to stay at Debbie's side, she's ultimately pulled into countless interviews and photo ops, and before long, Debbie finds herself standing in the corner of the theater nursing a glass of cold, bubbling champagne. She sips it delicately, trying not to smudge her lipstick. There are much better ways to have her makeup ruined - Lou's mouth and fingers being two of her favorites.

Just as she's about to type another “where the fuck are you?” text, Debbie senses someone standing beside her. She doesn't recognize them at first, and she wonders if she's been mistaken for someone else. This mysterious stranger is absolutely breathtaking in a [long, black lace gown](https://www.usmagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/05/cate-blanchette.jpg?w=691) that hugs every inch of her body. Debbie's sightline unashamedly travels up the length of the tall woman's figure, and when their eyes finally meet, she feels all the blood rush from her face.

“Hello Debbie.” Lou sips innocently from her own champagne glass, ignoring the way Debbie is practically drooling beside her.

“ _Holy fuck Lou_ ” is all Debbie manages to choke out, and the deep, throaty laugh it elicits in response about brings her to her knees. Lou's makeup is sharp and sophisticated, and the platinum blonde hair that usually frames her face is pulled into a slick updo that emphasizes her long neck and flawless skin. She finishes the look with a pair of [gold, mint and amethyst earrings](http://greysolon.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/05/h_00508395-1024x1116.jpg) that Debbie is fairly certain are from her own collection; in true Lou form, _something_ has to be stolen to complete her ensemble.

“Nice to see you too, honey.”

“It's been...” Debbie clears her throat. “It's been quite awhile since I've seen you wear a dress.”

Lou shrugs. “Thought it would be fun. Plus, it gave me an excuse to see Rose again. Your face is worth every penny.” She turns her back toward Debbie in a purposeful gesture, giving her a glimpse of the [scandalously low backline of the dress](https://s9.postimg.cc/kc79drjf3/F668602_E-115_F-4694-819_F-4704_C2074_EF7.jpg) and the deliciously defined curve of her spine.

“Think Daphne would notice if we left?” Debbie asks, a hint of desperation in her voice.

Craning her neck, Lou finds Daphne flirting shamelessly with a group of hopelessly-in-love fans. “Ready when you are, Jailbird.”

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

“Funny how I spent all this time planning this dress and yet you seem quite eager to get it off of me,” Lou teases as Debbie bends her over the end of the bed and tugs down the lace at her shoulders. Then Debbie's hot tongue licks up the length of her spine and Lou is suddenly breathless.

“Want to know my favorite part of you wearing this?” Debbie purrs, dancing her fingertips along Lou's skin with feather-light pressure.

“What might that be?” No matter how hard she tries, Lou's voice trembles with anticipation.

Debbie bunches the train of the dress up in her hand and uses the other to slip between Lou's bare thighs. “Easy access.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments fuel the author. If you've enjoyed this piece or would like to read more in the future, take a second below to say hi and share your thoughts :) And thank you for reading!
> 
> (Or come over to [Tumblr and leave a prompt or say hi](http://awomanontheverge.tumblr.com/). But make sure to leave a comment below first ;D )


End file.
